


hiding in the sand

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: While at the beach, Six discovers an unexpected fear of Siete's.
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 41





	hiding in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2018 but a friend sent me a fanart of Siete with a spirit sword of the crab sword from the recent NY event and I remember that I wrote this, also she told me it would be my fault if Six got a summer skin with a crab, so I'm taking responsibility and posting this

"Oi, Siete."

At the sound of his voice, Siete turns around, and the affectionate smile on his face freezes. (Six restrains his chuckle.) "What’s up," Siete says, question falling flat.

"This seems of interest to you." In each hand, he holds a large crab, legs wiggling on either side of his palms.

Siete looks like he's trying to keep eye contact with him, but he's too preoccupied with the crabs. His smile strains. "The sentiment's nice, but I'm sorry, love, you’d be wrong." His eyes dart down to the crabs with increasing frequency, and it’s getting harder for Six to bite down his smile.

The mask gives him an extra layer of protection while also giving him a private chamber to witness Siete's apparent fear of crabs. In his hands, the crabs' struggle becomes more frantic. "You told me that you’d like to see me enjoy myself, regardless of the method."

He might be able to hide his expression, but his amusement must show through his voice, because Siete groans and rolls his eyes. "Stop, you’re not allowed to _say_ that. I thought that meant, like, making sandcastles by yourself in the shadows or something—What do you want me to do with these?"

Six approaches him, and Siete makes a valiant effort to hold onto his smile even as he scrambles backwards in the sand. "Look at them." He sticks his hands out once he's within arms reach. Siete squawks. "This is my only request. You insisted we spend more time together."

"That’s not _fair,_ Six."

Real fear flashes in his eyes before he trips backwards. Six watches him fall, unable to help him with his hands occupied—but once Siete's down on the ground, he crouches down to sit beside him. He releases both of the crabs into the sand, and they start scuttling towards Siete, sensing his fear.

"I didn't expect this reaction when I first found these," he mutters to himself in contemplation as Siete summons two spirit swords to block their advance, stalling for time before he can stand and run behind where Six is crouching.

"They’re just... it's the legs," he says, wrapping his arms around Six and plopping his chin on his shoulder. Six has half a mind to be embarrassed about the action when they're out in plain daylight, but he doesn't pull away. "Save me."

The crabs turn around in search for Siete once more, and Six lets a chuckle emerge from between his lips. "I can’t do anything for you."


End file.
